Because of The Text Message, I can be Your Girlfriend
by Amami Riku
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis pindahan dari Sunagakure. Sejak awal bertemu, Hinata menyukai Naruto. Bagaimana kisah kelanjutannya? Bad summary. OOC, AU, typo(s), jauh dari kata sempurna, FLUFFY alias tanpa konflik. Ini fanfic pertamaku di FFn. Mind to RnR?


**BECAUSE OF THE TEXT MESSAGES, I CAN BE HIS GIRLFRIEND**

* * *

Pairing: NaruHina

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo, EYD, Pokoknya jelek (bagi mamaku :D), Fanfic Pertama

* * *

**BECAUSE OF THE TEXT MESSAGES, I CAN BE HIS GIRLFRIEND** © Juan-kun

Cahaya matahari masuk melewati sela – sela korden, seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata shappire berwarna biru seperti samudera itu sedang asik bergulat dengan mimpinya. ya dialah Namikaze Naruto anak pemilik sekolah ternama di konoha yaitu Konoha High School.

"GREEEKKK! "

Pintu kamar naruto terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut merah dan wajahnya terlihat kesal... ya dialah Namikaze Khusina, mama naruto..

"Narutoooooooo..." panggil wanita itu.

Dan Naruto pun terlonjak dari kasurnya.. " Iya iya kaa-san..."

Dan Naruto pun langsung pergi kekamar mandi. Ya, jika mamanya sudah berkata dia tidak berani melawan.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam, pria beramput pirang tersebut langsung turun ke meja makan dan langsung mengambil sebuah kotak makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh mamanya dan berpamitan dan berangkat ke KHS bersama dengan ayahnya ( Namikaze Minato).

* * *

Di KHS...

Terlihatlah pria berambut pirang masuk ke kelas XI A. ia tersenyum ketika meliha wanita yang di idolakanya itu...

"Sakura-chan.." ya, perempuan itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Apa.." jawab Sakura malas. Ia sebenarnya sangat membenci Naruto, karena menurutnya naruto itu bodoh dan suka mengganggu. (jangan tanya Sasuke dimana..! Sasuke di sini aku buat dia sudah mati..).

"Nanti malam kau ada acara tidak..?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Tidak ada.. emang kenapa..?" jawab Sakura dengan wajah sangat – sangat malas..

"Nanti malam kencan yuk.." Tanya Naruto dengan penuh harap dan memasang puppy eyes andalannya..

"Aku banyak tugas naruto-kun.." jawab Sakura singkat sambil berjalan meninggalkan naruto..

"..." Naruto hanya diam sambil merenung..

* * *

"TEEEEETTTT TEEEEETT TEEEETT TTTEEEETT" bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran segera di mulai..

Tak lama setelah bel, seorang guru bahasa Indonesia berambut putih masuk ke dalam kelas..

"Pagi anak anak.." seru guru itu dengan wajah innocentnya..

"Pagi kakashi-sensei.." jawab murid serempak.. ya, guru itu bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Kalian kedatangan murid baru.. Hyuuga-san, masuklah.." panggil guru itu kepada perempuan di luar kelas.

Perempuan berambut indigo dan bermata lavender masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah agak merah karena malu.

"Hyuuga-san, silahkan perkenalan dirimu!" suruh Kakashi-sensei.

"Anoo... Ohayou minna-san, na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. A-aku murid pindahan da-dari Suna Hi-High School. A-ano... Uhm... Semoga kita bisa berteman baik. Yoroshiku.." ujar perempuan itu malu-malu.

"Yoroshiku!" jawab anak-anak serempak. Dan Naruto-lah yang paling semangat. Dengan semangat '45.

"Baik, Hyuuga-san, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Namikaze-san," ujar Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk ke bangku kosong di sebelah Naruto. Karena hanya Naruto-lah yang duduk sendiri.

Hinata pun akhirnya berjalan menuju bangku kosong di sebelah Naruto. Ketika ia akan duduk, Naruto langsung berteriak kepadanya "Salam kenal ya... Hinata-chan.." kata Naruto sambil senyum atau bisa di sebut dengan cengiran..

"Eh?... I-iya.." kata Hinata sambil senyum dan blushing..

* * *

"TTTEEETTT TTTEEEETTTT.." bel pulang sekolah berbunyi..

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas.

"Apalagi? Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa berkencan denganmu malam ini!" ujarnya. _[Author : "Sakura GR bangetsss" | Sakura: Ya double S, double G. Suka suka gue gituh! *Sakurakenavirussinetronremaj a*]_

"Ihh... Aku kan cuma mau memberikan ini..!" kata Naruto seraya memberikan kotak kecil yang terbungkus kertas kado.

"Apa ini..?" tanya Sakura setengah penasaran setengah tidak mau tahu.

"Ini kado dari aku..! sekarang kan ulang tahunmu.." Ucap Naruto.

'ternyata Naruto-kun ingat ulang tahunku' batin Sakura

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,, aku pulang dulu ya.." ucap Naruto. tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Naruto langsung ke parkiran dan naik kedalam mobil ayahnya itu.

* * *

Hyuuga's Mansion...

Hinata P.O.V

Ternya pria berambut pirang itu bernama Naruto.. Dia orangnya lucu, baik, tampan lagi.. Ehh..? Kenapa aku jadi gini.. Apakah ini yang namanya Jatuh Cinta..?

Normal P.O.V

Setelah lama memikirkan Naruto di kamarnya, gadis lavender itupun tertidur..

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Di KHS..

"Hinata-chan..!" ujar pria berambut pirang kepada gadis lavender..

"Ehh..? I-iya... A-ada a-apa Naruto-kun..?" tanya Hinata terbata – bata

"Aku lihat PR Matematika kemarin donk... Kemarin aku lupa ngerjain.." ujar Naruto penuh harap..

"I-ini.. Lihatlah.." ujar Hinata seraya memberikan buku Matematikannya.

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan.. Kau memang teman baikku.." ucap Naruto dan langsung memeluk Hinata..

Tentu saja Hinat langsung blushing.. Wajah Hinta memerah dan hampir melebihi tomat..

"Wajahmu merah Hinata.. Apakah kau sakit..?" ucap Naruto seraya menempelkan punggung tangan nya ke dahi Hinata..

"Ehh? T-tidak Naruto-kun.. A-aku t-tidak apa – apa " jawab Hinata terbata – bata dan tersenyum manis..

"TEEEETTTT TTEEEEETT TEEEEETTT TEEEEETTTT..." bel sekolah berbunya, pertanda pelajaran dimulai..

{Skip time}

"TTTEEEETTTT TTTEEEEEETTT.." bel pulang sekolah berbunyi..

Semua murid berhamburan keluar.. Hari ini Naruto ada Latihan Basket.. jadi ia berangkat sekolah naik motor Ninja-nya..

Naruto tidak pulang karena nanggung, latihan tinggal 45 menit lagi..

{Skip time}

Latihan Basket telah selesai, semua ABas ( Anak Basket ) pun keluar dan pulang kerumah masing – masing..

* * *

Di gerbang sekolah..

"Hinata-chan.." Naruto memanggil Hinata..

"Ehh..? N-naruto-kun.. ada apa..? jawab Hinata malu..

"Kau tidak pulang Hinata..?" Tanya Naruto..

"N-neji-nii belum menjemputku.." Jawab Hinata..

"Naiklah, biar aku antar.." ajak Naruto bersemangat..

"T-tidak usah.. Aku t-tidak m-mau merepotkanmu Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata malu – malu.

"Tidak apa – apa.. Ayolah.. Lagi pula rumah kita sejalan kok.." Paksa Naruto..

"B-baiklah.." akhirnya Hinata pun mau pulang diantar Naruto..

Di perjalanan dua – duanya hanya diam.. Naruto sedang mencari topik yang bagus untuk dibicarakan.. Sedangkan Hinata sedang mati – matian menahan malu.. Bagaimana tidak.. Hianata berboncengan dengan orang yang dicintainya..

Sebelum Naruto menemukan topik yang bagus.. Ia dan Hinata telah sampai didepan Mansion's Hyuuga..

"T-terimakasih N-naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semerah Tomat..

"Sama – sama.. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya.." jawab Naruto seraya meninggalkan Hyuuga's Mension..

* * *

Malam hari di Hyuuga's Mension..

Hinata sedang bermain dengan Hp kesayangannya.. Ia mengecek pulsannya.. Ternyata tinggal Rp. 3,-.. Ia iseng – iseng mengirim pesan ke anak – anak satu kelas yang berisi "Aku Cinta Uzumaki Naruto" karena dia pikir mana mungkin pesannya terkirim.. Setelah itu ia pun tertidur..

* * *

Keesokkan harinya...

Di KHS, di dlalam kelas...

"Ciye... Hinata-can berani banget.." Kata perempuan berambut blounde itu kepada Hinata..

"Maksudmu Shion-chan..?" Jawab Hinta heran.. Ya, cewe itu bernama Shion.. Sahabat Hinata..

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu.. Kau kan kemarin menyatakan Cinta kepada Naruto dan mengirim kepada semua anak sekelas.." jelas Shion dengan nada menggoda..

'Jangan-jangan...' batin Hinata seraya mengambil HP-nya dan matanya membelalak saat menemukan tulisan dilayar hpnya yang bertuliskan "Message Delivery to all Contacs".

'Iya ya, kemarin kan aku buat sms sama Ino-san, makanya dapat gratisan," batin Hinata. Dan wajahnya memerah.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto datang menghampirinya.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto dari kejauhan sambil mendekat ke Hinata.

DEEGGG DEG DEG DEG. Jantung Hinata berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sampai mengalahkan Mechine Gun. *PLAKK PLAKK TAAR!* _[Hinata: A-Author b-baka! | Author: *tertawa penuh arti* (yang jelas jahat)]_

"N-Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata sambil menahan deg-degannya.

"Hinata, kau—" kata Naruto yang langsung dipotong oleh Hinata.

"N-NARUTO-KUN, MAAF SOAL SMS ITU! AKU TIDAK—" kata-kata Hinata terhenti karena Naruto menutup mulut Hinata dengan jarinya (telunjuk dan jari tengah).

"Ssstt... Apa kau serius tentang itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"S-sebenarnya, a-aku..." Kata Naruto terhenti sejenak.. lalu dilanjutkannya.. "Aku sebenarnya j-juga suka padamu..." Ucap Naruto yang langsung blushing.. Dan Hinata juga blushing..

"..." Keduannya terdiam.. Akhirnya Naruto yang membuka pembicaraan..

"Apakah kau ingin menjadi pacarku..?" Tanya Naruto langsung di jawab Hinata dengan Anggukan...

Akhirnya mereka berpelukan, dan membolos sekolah...

Karena saking asiknya nyatain perasaan, ada bel masuk sekolah mereka tidak dengar.. Dan sekarang mereka sudah terlambat... Kejadian tembak menembak td di luar sekolah... Sejak Naruto memanggil Hinata tadi, Naruto mengajak Hinta ke Taman di samping sekolah..

Naruto dan Hinata pun akhirnya berpacaran sampai lulus Kuliah, dan akhirnya menikah...

**~~~~~~~~TAMAT~~~~~~~~**

MAAAF YAKALAU JELEK DAN CUMAN SEDIKIT.. MAKLUM INI FANFIC PERTAMAKU.. TOLONG KALaU ADA YANG SALAH ATAU KURANG BILANG KE AKU YA.. REVIEW PLEASE...

PLEASE..

Fanfic ini juga dibantu oleh sahabatku yang juga merupakan Author di sini. Penname-nya Furikaze Aizawa #promosi [Author: Si Furikaze maksa aku ngetik ini! | Furikaze Aizawa: Mwahahahaha! Sebagai bayaran karena telah memakai laptopku! | Author: *deathglare*]

Furikaze: "Yosh, sekarang.. Tinggal ketikan kesan Anda setelah membaca fict ini pada kolom di bawah!"

Juan - kun: "Btw, thanks for reading semua!"

V

Bye!


End file.
